<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Must love dogs by Ineffablemurderhusbands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562340">Must love dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands'>Ineffablemurderhusbands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Dorks in Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I just mentioned it because the writer is not american either, Meet-Cute, reader isn't american but that doesn't matter to the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your dog was your everything. </p><p>It's a good thing that Chris' dog is also his everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Must love dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic is completely self-indulgent so I'll understand if nobody reads it. </p><p>But if you do read it I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Going out with your dog was one of your favorite things to do in a day. After a long and grueling day of teaching, everything you wanted to do was put a leash on your precious puppy - no matter if your dog was fifteen years old, all dogs were always puppies - and go to the nearest dog park, preferably with a hot cocoa in your hand since the autumnal season called for it. Nina - your dog - used to be much more excited to go out than she was now in her old age but she still enjoyed it at her own pace. You had named her Nina because, at nine years old, you found it hilarious when pets had human names and now fifteen years later you still did. When the opportunity to move countries showed itself to you, you grabbed the chance but not before making sure you could have your dog with you. You two were inseparable and it brought tears to your eyes just thinking that one day she wouldn’t be with you anymore. But Nina had the health of a horse so you were positive she still had a good run in her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day you put on a beanie and a scarf before the two of you made your way to the closest dog park. Even after all these months, you still hadn’t acclimatized to the whole cold environment thing since you originally came from a country where things were warmer, but you kinda liked how the cold forced you to dress a bit nicely. Your dog, though, hated the cold, so today she was wearing a little dog sweater to stave off the cold weather and she looked very cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You two reached the park in a few minutes and you let Nina off her leash so she could run around a little bit. You liked best when you came as the sun was setting down, like today, because the park was a bit less crowded and thus your anxiety that some big dog was going to maul your furry child was quenched. Nina, though, didn’t seem to mind the big dogs all that much but you remembered the time that a big dog had attacked her back home, so you were still a bit traumatized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sat down on the bench as you watched her go, listening to what was deemed your “cold weather playlist”. It amazed you how much energy she still had in her but you knew she would get tired in a bit and would come over to you. You two always ended the day watching the sun set, before walking back home. You were looking at your phone to change the song when you heard a bark. You see, your dog almost never barked but you recognized her bark anyways so you looked up to see what she was doing. Your heart gave a leap in your chest as you saw her sniffing a dog that was much bigger than her and you instantly got up from your seat, making your way over to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nina!” You called and you saw her look at you, before she resumed her sniffing as the other dog sniffed back. You rolled your eyes. You knew she had heard you, the veterinarian said that she had perfectly good hearing for her age, but sometimes she purposefully did not listen to you. At least the dog seemed friendly, so your heart calmed down as you made your way over to them. “Did you make a friend?” You asked as she finally came towards you with the dog next to her. You petted her slightly and then raised your hand so the other dog could sniff it before you petted him too. The dog was a mixed breed, just like your own, but while Nina was short and mostly white, the other dog was more of a medium size with a beautiful caramel fur and a little bit of white. He looked like a bigger and reversed version of your own dog, since he was caramel where Nina was white and white where she was beige and they both had spots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dodger!” You heard a man’s voice call and the dog raised his ears. Soon you were being joined by the most gorgeous man you had ever seen. You could swear he strutted to you from a few yards away looking like a damn model as the orange leafs fell down around him. He was wearing a black beanie but you could see that his hair was buzzed. He had clear blue eyes with eyelashes that almost touched his cheekbones. His mouth was plush and pink and he had a nice stubble as well. He had a mustard colored scarf around his neck and he was wearing a red flannel plaid shirt that did nothing to hide how fit he actually was. He also had on some dark jeans and sturdy but stylish boots. As he approached, you had to check to see if your mouth was open. “Don’t run off like that, buddy.” He said to his dog as he crouched down to caress him, before he finally looked up at you and smiled. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Hi, there! I’m Chris.” He said while raising his hand for you to shake. He was wearing fingerless gloves. You shook his hand in a daze as you both stood up. You told him your name with a shy smile. “Well, it’s nice to meet you.” He said. He was still smiling and you felt your brain malfunctioning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you too.” You replied as you watched your dogs run off together, now that their owners had been introduced to each other. “Our dogs seem to like each other.” You said and he snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it appears that “like” is an euphemism in this case.” He said as he watched the two run and frolic together like best friends. “What’s the name of your dog?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nina.” You answered and he raised an eyebrow at you. “I really like pets that have human names.” You said with a shrug of your shoulders. “I don’t know, there’s just something magical and funny about a bulldog named Antonio or something.” You said and he laughed, which warmed you inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, that</span>
  <b> is</b>
  <span> funny!” He admitted and you smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? I’m not crazy.” You responded with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You two striked an easy conversation as your dogs played together. You told him that you had recently moved and how you sometimes missed your country. You told him that you had adopted Nina when you were very young and found her on the street and instantly fell in love with her. You told him that she had been attacked by a big dog before so now you were perpetually afraid of dogs bigger than her approaching her. It was very easy to talk to Chris. He was funny, kind and truly listened to what you were saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also told you that he had adopted Dodger as well and that he had come from the street before he went to the shelter. He told you how he had found that Dodger needed surgery because someone had shot him and how angry he had been when he found out. He told you about his family and how much he missed them now that he was living in another state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You two talked for a good while, long after both dogs came back and sat down next to you two as you watched the sun setting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best thing about it was that Chris understood the love you had for your pet, because he felt the same way about his. Dodger was his best friend and had a place carved on Chris' heart. He told you about how none of his girlfriends had ever understood that the house was Dodger's first and how Chris would not relegate the dog's place in his bed for anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In turn you told him how your last boyfriend had swatted at Nina once with a newspaper because she had peed in the wrong place and you went ballistic on him, throwing him out at the same instant. You told Chris that he had done it even after you told him that she had suffered abuse on the streets and was deeply afraid of sudden movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Nobody</b>
  <span> mistreats my dog. Or any dog for that matter." You had announced and Chris looked at you for a moment, making you blush at his intense gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I definitely understand the feeling.” He says and you feel your heart swell with emotion. You had never felt this way before. Somehow you and Chris had made a connection over shared glances, funny remarks and most importantly love for your dogs. As the sun set in front of you, you felt bound to him in a way that surprised you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had never fallen in love. You had crushes but that was it. For a long time you thought you were broken as you saw all your friends getting significant others and building families and you felt like you were getting behind. You were the one that was perpetually single and focused on work. You were the one that never managed to have a romantic relationship and in consequence you’re the one that was still a virgin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there staring at Chris’ beautiful blue eyes you reckoned that might have been the feeling that was akin to falling in love. Who knew all it took was for some guy to be as obsessed with his dog as you were with yours?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late.” You heard yourself saying as you saw Nina opening her mouth. “We should get going before it gets totally dark.” You got up from the bench and Chri followed your motions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should arrange a playdate.” He muttered out before smiling at you. “You know, for the dogs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea.” You said as you smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You two exchanged phone numbers and his hand brushed against yours as he handed your phone back to you, causing your heart to ridiculously and poetically leap in your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Y/N. I hope I’ll meet you again soon.” He said before you walked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following weeks you two kept texting and getting to know each other, as you met a few days a week at the park so your dogs could play together. Chris was smart, funny and kind and it was too easy to fall in love with him. You had absolutely no chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew you should guard your heart because Chris had never given you any signs that he was actually into you but you fell for him and you fell hard. Your heart picked up the pace every time you two met for a playdate and every time he smiled at you, you felt your heart melting. The walls around it were crumbling down too fast for your liking and you couldn’t do anything to stop it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris started to bring you hot cocoa every time you two met, since the weather was always chilly at this time of the year and you appreciated it immensely, so much that you started to bring him some baked goods and little foods from your country so he could try it all. You had never baked so much in your life. All of your aunties back home would be very proud of you. Well, in your country there was a saying that went a little bit like this “The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach” and it couldn’t hurt, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what is this made of?” Chris asked as he took a big bite from your baked good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corn meal. It’s basically just a cake, but in my country we usually eat it with coffee and some cheese.” You say to him as you watch him eat your food. ”Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s marvelous!” He moaned as he bit into it and you blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you liked it.” You said as you watched your dogs playing in the distance. Dodger was much bigger than Nina, but somehow they made it work. It didn’t hurt that Dodger was extremely kind and caring much like his tutor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I needed this.” He said and you directed your gaze to him once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” You asked, placing a gentle hand on his forearm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I've just been feeling really lonely lately.” He sighed. “I keep thinking that I’ll end up alone, just me and Dodger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can’t help but snort and he looks at you with raised eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to laugh at you, but Chris… Have you looked at you? There’s no way you’ll end up alone, that’s the perspective for simple mortals like me.” You shrugged. “You’re the most kind, caring, smart and gorgeous man I have ever met. There’s no way you’ll end up alone, I’m sure you’ll meet the right person in no time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean simple mortals like you?” He asked with a frown between his eyebrows. “Y/N, you’re the most amazing woman I have ever met.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blushed at the compliment. “I feel lonely too so I see where you’re coming from.” I sighed. “I never had a serious relationship in my life… Sometimes I wonder if there’s something wrong with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took your hand in his. His hand was warm, soft and big around yours and it was incredibly comforting. “There’s nothing wrong with you.You’re perfect just the way you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There staring into Chris’s icy blue gaze reflecting the golden hue of the sunset, you could feel yourself leaning towards him, like you were being pulled by magnetic waves. You could almost believe that Chris was doing the same when you were interrupted by Dodger’s bark. You both pulled away from each other and looked to see what was going on. There was a huge dog growling at Nina and Dodger -  that was currently in a defensive position in front of her, growling back. Chris and you dashed towards the scene, looking around for the dog’s tutor. Before the scene could escalate to something horrible, Chris dashed behind the huge dog and grabbed him by the collar effectively pulling him away while you urged both Nina and Dodger to come to you, bringing them far away from the scene. You looked from afar as Chris finally spotted the dog’s owner - a man dressed in a suit that was rapidly taking on his phone and not paying attention to his dog in the least -  and went over to rip him a new one. You watched, entranced, as Chris handed the dog to his owner - the dog was fine now that he had been taken away from other dogs, you figured it just didn’t get along with other pets - and started to lay the truth thick onto the other man. You could see that he was red in the face and gesticulating wildly but somehow he was still very civil about it. You picked up your terrified dog in your arms to give her a cuddle and Dodger whimpered next to you, so you held her in one arm so you could pet him. “Don’t worry honey, daddy will be back soon.” You said to him as you petted him just the way you knew he liked it. Dodger was lovely and so was Chris. Watching him defend your dog and his so fiercely somehow turned you on immensely. Maybe it was how protective he was when someone he loved was a danger, but it worked to light a fire under the already huge crush you had on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when he finally came back, leaving an ashamed dog owner behind, you did the only sensible thing. You told him you had to go and all but ran away from the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had no qualms in admitting to yourself that you were scared of your feelings for Chris. Nothing had ever felt the same way that you felt about him. You had crushes but you never felt like you were falling in love. It was the case here and it scared the shit out of you. So you ran. You ignored his texts or gave mere excuses. You started taking Nina to another dog park altogether as well. In part because you didn't want to run into Chris and face your feelings for him but also because of your trauma about big dogs around your puppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ran until you couldn't anymore. And that's when Chris texted you his address and only told you to come and bring your dog. Concerned and also longing to see him, you complied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris's apartment was tidy and elegant much like him. He met you on the door with a worried expression and you instantly got worried as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" You asked, taking off your scarf and coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Dodger." He said. "He's been really depressed lately. I've tried everything but I figured he was missing you too." He shrugged. "And honestly me too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt your heart breaking as you took the leash from your dog's collar and she dashed immediately to where you figured Dodger was in the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've been missing you too. Both of you." You sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why did you pull away?" He frowned. "Were you afraid because of the dog that almost attacked our dogs?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In part." You said sincerely. "But it wasn't all of it." You decided to confess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's because we almost kissed?" He asked in a soft whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." You looked away from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it wasn't my intention." He apologized and you looked at him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No Chris, I apologize. I was way out of line." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at you with a frown and then it was like realization appeared in his eyes. "I really wanted to kiss you then. I still do." He confessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… do? It wasn't just wishful thinking on my part?"  You asked and he laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it wasn't." He smiled at you. “I liked you from the moment that you petted my dog so softly with these gentle hands.” He picked up your hand in his. “I liked the fire I saw in your eyes as you told me that nobody would hurt your dog and get away with it. I liked your passion as you told me that you tattooed your dog’s paw in your calf so you’ll never forget her. I found in you a kindred spirit.” He giggled as he lifted his hand to undo a few of the buttons on his shirt. You were confused for a while before you saw the engraved letters in his skin that read Dodger. Right above his heart. Like the two lovesick idiots that you guys were for your dogs. You giggled too as you raised a hand to trace the letters slightly, feeling Chris shiver as you touched his warm skin. “I like you, Y/N. And I’m going on a limb here to say that maybe you like me back?” He asked, looking hopeful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you, Chris. I really like you.” You let yourself say. “I like how you didn’t think before getting in front of that big angry dog to protect both my dog and yours. I like how you almost beat up a jerk because he had brought said dog to the park. I love how passionate you are about Dodger and I like how kind you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank God.” He sighs, relieved and then he smiles. “That means I can do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that he leans down and kisses you softly on the mouth, giving you time to pull away if you want to, before he deepens the kiss. Chris kissed slowly, really savoring the moment, just the way you liked it. He buried his hands in your hair, bringing you into the furnace that was his body as he kissed you senseless in the living room of his apartment beneath the watchful gazes of both of your dogs as the sun set outside in a warm glow. Like that, you felt like you were finally home. At last, he was your home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I make it clear that my dog Nina is the best dog in the world?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>